This invention relates to an ice-hockey stick, which has the blade preferably bent in its longitudinal direction.
The stick according to the invention is improved over known sticks in the respect that it provides the possibility of shooting straighter and harder forehand shots and to render high, straight and hard backhand shots easier. Due to the configuration of the blade, among other things, the tendency of the puck to rotate in the air after a shot is counteracted.
The invention, thus, relates to an ice-hockey stick, preferably with a blade slightly curved in its longitudinal direction wherein the side of the blade that is concave due to the longitudinal curvature is the forehand side.
The ice-hockey stick is especially characterized in that the lower side of the blade is bevelled or correspondingly worked along a substantial portion of the blade length and substantially slopes from the forehand side to the backhand side of the blade, so that the blade is lower, shorter on the forehand side than on the backhand side.